


get lost, and then get found

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [35]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t even a dream. That makes it sound beautiful and distance, just out of reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get lost, and then get found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts), [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day: Chimerical**   
>  **1 Million Words' Number Challenge: 2 (...Maybe)**   
>  **1 Million Words' Genre Prompt: Cry Me A River - Lie**
> 
>  
> 
> **Timeframe:** Season 3  
>  **Title:** Coldplay's _Swallowed in the Sea_  
> 

It wasn’t even a dream. That makes it sound beautiful and distance, just out of reach. None of which is what this is, while he’s sitting there watching the waves. Doris will never stop lying, and Mary looks positively horrified about anything to do with her.

It’s not like he ever thought it was fixable, but some part of him feels even more broken, even more adrift, sitting here, with all the pieces and no way to make them fit.

“Hey,” Danny’s voice interrupts him.

“You know-“ A beer gets pushed into his hand. “Brooding is better with two, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Chimerical**   _(adjective)_  
>  chi·mer·i·cal [ki-mer-i-kuhl, -meer-, kahy-]
>> 
>> **adjective**  
>  1\. unreal; imaginary; visionary:  _a chimerical terrestrial paradise._  
>  2\. wildly fanciful; highly unrealistic:  _a chimerical plan._
>> 
>> **Synonyms**  
>  1\. illusory, fantastic.
>> 
>> **Antonyms**  
>  1\. real.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1630–40; chimer(a) + -ical


End file.
